Partners In Crime
by Cillow
Summary: Annabeth and Percy was the legendary and the best duo in the police department. However once Annabeth discovered that Olympus, one of the most dangerous and active mafia group, was responsible for the murder of her mother, she would do anything to avenge her. Little did she know that Percy, also her best friend, wasn't clueless about Olympus at all. Percabeth. AU. All mortal.
1. Prologue

**[Partners in Crime]**

 **Summary** **:** Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson was the legendary duo in the San Francisco Police Department. There wasn't a single case that they had that was unsolved. However once Annabeth discovered that Olympus, one of the most dangerous and active mafia group, was responsible for the murder of her mother, she would do anything to avenge her. Little did she know that Percy, also her best friend, wasn't clueless on this topic after all. This is an AU, and everyone is mortal.

 **Rating:** T due to profanity, violence, and sexual influences.

Note it might be changed later.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Percy Jackson series or HoO series in ANY WAY! This story is not used for profit and used for entertainment purposes only. Rick Riordan owns all characters and the book series.

 **Pairs:** Percabeth (duh!) and some other side pairs, though the side pairs will not be mentioned often.

 **BETA IS NEEDED**

 **A/N** : **Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction ever, so I hope you enjoy it! I actually don't know how this idea came up in my head, nor do I have any idea how this will end up (I'm debating between two endings;you'll find out what later on :P). So, this will be completely random, but I hope you like it! If you have any questions, please ask by review or PM me!**

 **Constructive Criticism is greatly accepted! And also don't forget to review! This is just the Prologue, so nothing exciting or even the main characters will be introduced yet, so please hang with me! :) Thank you, and enjoy the story!**

…

San Francisco: best known for the red Golden Gate Bridge, the vintage Victorian houses, and the freezing dark blue oceans that surrounded it. In the morning, tourists strolled across the streets of Fisherman's Wharf, and shopping in those famous brand-name stores, with nothing but excitement filling their minds.

However, San Francisco isn't the most innocent city in the whole state of California either.

It was a dark night, and it was nearly twilight. The streets were wet, and puddles were scattered every few feet, reflecting the lamplight that shone above. It just finished raining, so the air was slightly moist, and the ocean waves crashing against the beaches can be heard from the distance as well.

A man soon appeared in the scene. He was wearing a long midnight-colored trench coat that ended at his knees. His pants were slightly baggy, but it did not stand out because of the dark color scheme. His combat boots splashed inside the puddles and reverberated across the vacant streets with a _thump, splash, thump, splash_. His breath appeared in the air that wisped and soon disappeared in the air. He took a deep breath in, and the smell of the ocean and a slight whiff of Mary Jane entered his nose.

The man turned into the dark alleyway, and then to his right was a rusty metal door that people clearly didn't dare to open. Nevertheless, he cranked open the knob and the door screeched open. A sudden warm wind from the room inside hit his face.

Inside were two people, one female and one male. They look both relatively young, both around their early 20s. One has messy black hair that looked like he just went out of bed. His pale skin glowed under the light, and his black eyes bored into the man's. His face had a disinterested and vapid look. His black leather jacket and t-shirt hung on his body loosely, and his skull ring reflected the light.

The other has short spiky black hair and piercing electric blue eyes. She had on eyeliner with little wings and her black punk clothes with skull earrings made her eyes pop out, as if the world was under her control. Once she met the man, her face hardened and the man could tell she was gritting her teeth. She sat a little straighter than before in her chair, that slightly creaked.

The door shut behind the man, shutting out the cold air. Once the silence was cannot be handled, he broke the ice by slightly stepping forward. He grinned, "Angelo, Grace, pleasure to meet you at this night."

"We need to talk." Angelo responded softly but firmly. He took his hand out of his pocket and leaned against the table that sat in front of him. "Word has been passing around and we heard that your boss have been taking land from us. We know you guys tried before-you guys have tried crawling back many many times, but ended up failing. So, stop trying before it leads to something much worse than public embarrassment."

"Grace, looking beautiful as usual," he commented, completely ignoring Angelo's threat. Grace stood up quickly, her eyes flashing, cautioning him.

"Shut the hell up." Grace responded shortly.

The man grinned again, "It's fun making you mad Grace." He took out a pack of gum, and offered it to Angelo and Grace. "Gum, anyone?" When no one seemed to be amused by this, he shrugged and placed it back into his inner pocket.

"Anyway," he continued, "what were you guys saying? Shame that none of the real members of this gang appeared to negotiate. I was hoping for a little action."

Grace slammed her hand against the desk, making the man's and Angelo's hair slightly jump from the sudden loud noise. Her eyes flashed with anger and frustration. Grace hated people who challenged her authority, and the man seemed to realize that.

"You won't listen, so I'm going to cut to the point. You either give up peacefully, and we won't bother you anymore-or else we take you and your little pathetic excuse of a gang down." Grace spat.

The man chuckled, "Well this is getting interesting." He then thought for a while. "I like how it's very compromising."

"It's not supposed to be. Would you like us to change it to killing you right now?" Angelo responded cooly.

"Oh god no, that would never end up as a good thing. I apologize-really, it was utterly inappropriate of me to even consider saying what I said. I just can't help spewing out the truth." he slightly smiled. Angelo leaned closer to him, his voice sounded raspy and sharp.

"I'll give you some of the truth. Your little friend group isn't a mafia. And you have no authority over us. You are simply a useless sacrificed pawn. You will be nothing to the boss because your gang is nothing. Face it, you have no match against us so be smart and take the deal."

The man seemed to flinch a little, and his smile disappeared, but he showed no emotional reaction whatsoever. He decided to change the topic. "What if I… shoot you right now? You have no back-up. You seem to underestimate me. "

Angelo raised his eyebrows and suddenly four people emerged from the darkness behind them and 4 guns large and small aimed at the man's chest. "Who said I underestimated you?"

The man was quite impressed, but not surprised. However, his heart couldn't help but savor the adrenaline that rushed through his veins. His fingers shook as he cracked every one of them with excitement. He shoved his hands in his pockets once he saw Grace staring at them. He sighed deeply.

"Very well. I will contact my boss immediately. You win this time." the man then turned around. Once he faced the door, he paused for a moment. "I'm sure you already know what the answer is. I guarantee you that this time we won't be put down so easily, and it won't be long before we'll _crush_ you." The door creaked open and then he left.

" _Crush_. Ha! He can try!" Grace said, but Angelo couldn't help but feel uneasy after what he said.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang outside. Grace and Angelo looked at each other, both running outside at the same time.

A lady fell on the ground once they opened the door. Her eyes froze in fright and her body was matted with blood. A clean red hole pierced through her head. Angelo looked at her body and realized the bump on her stomach.

She was pregnant, and she was dead. He looked up towards the man who just left the room. His gun barrel was steaming and the grip and his fingers were splattered with blood.

"What did you do?!" Grace snarled loudly, grabbing the collar of his jacket. The man pushed her off him forcefully and smoothed out his outfit.

"She was in my way." he simply replied and stalked out of the alleyway.

Angelo clenched and unclenched his fist, but stayed calm. When they were alone with the dead soon-to-be-mother, he looked at Grace. "Thalia, make sure to call 911." He then raised his own phone to his ear. Grace looked back at him.

"Who are you calling?"

"My father. I feel like we need a little help dealing with them now."

 **...**

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked what I have written so far! Two characters that you guys know _very_ well have been introduced. The other character will remain a mystery for a long time, although I'm sure you guys already have a clue on who it is. ;)**

 **Percy and Annabeth will be coming in on the next chapter (which hopefully will be longer than this. Only like 1300 words? Wow!). So make sure to check out the next update! It's kind of hard to understand right now, but don't worry, everything will be explained later! :)**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! Again, Constructive Criticism is welcome!**

 **Cause I ship me and my pillow,**

 **~Cillow~**


	2. 1

**[Partners in Crime]**

 **A/N:** **Couldn't wait to update it! Thanks for all the peeps who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my Prologue! I'm too lazy to proofread this, so please notify me if I made any typos in this story :P (I know I'm such a bad writer).**

 **Read, Review, Enjoy! :)**

…

 **Chapter 1**

The day was decent, the rain still didn't dry from the streets, but the cars still traveled back and forth on the street. It was somewhat cloudy, making the temperature cool and chilly, and the sun was partially blocked by the clouds that traveled quickly due to the quick blasts of winds that occur every once in awhile. People bustled down streets, holding coffee and pastries. Everyone was wearing trench coats, leather boots, beanies, scarves, and jeans as they lowered their heads, trying to block their faces from the wind.

Annabeth looked outside the windows, checking the mirrors, and stopped at a red light. Yesterday night she got a call saying there was a new case, and that it might be something she was interested in. She didn't get a chance to eat breakfast as well because she had to meet up and check the crime scene so early. Once the light turned green, a few moments later flashes of red and blue from the cars appeared.

Annabeth pulled into the alleyway and parked her car. Once the engine turned off, she spent a quick moment turning on her phone that was in her purse. The bright screen lit up and a few notifications from her partner, and best friend, appeared.

 _Good night-P_

 _Oh shit! I forgot we had a case this morning! Cover for me?-P_

She couldn't help but smile a little at Percy's forgetfulness, which showed clearly in the most recent text. She looked to her right and yellow caution tape surrounded the alleyway and many police cars scattered all over the streets, their siren lights still flashing blue and red. Many police officers went to take a look at the scene, but Annabeth was the one who can decipher it. Her face showed excitement and anxiety as she finally unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

Right after she slammed it shut, crowds of detectives and police officers mobbed her with descriptions and information, and only a little bits of each person's was heard.

"White, female, brunette hair-"

"She looks around her late 20s-"

"From what the other neighbors say, she-"

She couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the sudden amounts of vital information that entered her head in the course of a minute. Nevertheless, she muttered a thank you to each person and entered the crime scene. Her boss went up to her.

"Detective Annabeth, where's your partner?" The boss asked. Today he had a simple black tie and white collar shirt. His badge was hooked around his belt, and his dress pants was slightly wrinkled from bending down frequently, and the knee-area on his pants were wet.

"Uh, Percy is getting coffee for all of us," she replied lamely, but slightly smirked to herself. He was up for a surprise.

The boss's eyes lit up. Annabeth knew that he had a weak point for coffee. "How kind of Percy!"

Annabeth snickered to herself, "I know, right?!" She said, with a mock-shock on her face.

"I hope he gets me my favorite!" The boss cheered.

"I'm sure he will," she confirmed. "I think that it will be your-"

"Hey, Detective Annabeth, why are you still talking? We got a case to solve! Get in there!" He commanded. She raised her hand up in surrender and raised the yellow caution tape over her, feeling the little drops of water land on her head. She stopped when dried blood scarred the ground.

Her eyes flickered over the body. There was a clear-shot in her head, which shows that the unsub had skill and experience in this. It also shows that he had no motive whatsoever-probably shooting her because she was blocking the way.

Annabeth flipped the body over, observing her legs, arms, and other body parts. She showed no sign of struggle, so it was highly likely that she wasn't harassed or beat up in anyway. It was quick, and it was deadly. Annabeth looked at her stomach: the woman was pregnant, for maybe around several months already. Annabeth's stomach clenched as well. Because she died, another life was lost too.

Suddenly, a man with sea green eyes and extremely messy hair rushed into the scene, snapping his gloves around his hand. The caution tape vibrated back to its position. His collar shirt was messily buttoned and his tie was around his neck but was never done right. The collar shirt wrapped around his muscular chest and stomach. A pair of suspenders hooked around his belt loops and the jacket was casually thrown on. He bent down next to her, and she could smell his sea-salt fragrance.

Annabeth threw that thought aside and looked at Percy, which made him smile sheepishly.

"Sorry, kinda enjoyed my beauty sleep too much," he said and she rolled her eyes, but a smile still appeared on her face.

"Don't worry, you didn't miss much," she replied, "I covered for you."

Percy's face lit up, and he grinned. "You're the best Annie!"

 _Yes, yes I am_. She thought evilly. "Don't call me that Seaweed Brain!" She scowled at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Then don't call me Seaweed Brain," he said.

"No." she responded stubbornly.

"Then I'll continue calling you Annie!"

"NO."

"Anniiieeeeee-"

"Shut up Kelp Face!" They leaned towards each other and Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Hey! That's-" Their banter was interrupted when the boss pushed those two apart.

"That's enough of you two! You guys are supposed to be 24 year-olds, not 9 year-olds! " The boss scowled at both of them, "I can't believe you two are able to solve all the cases you are assigned with attitudes like this."

"Sorry boss," Percy mumbled, and Annabeth sniggered to herself, receiving a glare from Percy.

"Don't 'Sorry Boss' me! Use your skills and bring justice to this woman! You are-" he paused and looked at Percy's empty hands. "-where's the coffee?"

Percy looked confused, "What?"

"The coffee that you were going to buy for everyone," the boss said, as if it was simple logic.

"Oh! Uh… shoot! I ordered but I forgot to pick it up!" Percy pretended to look disappointed. "I'll pick it up after!"

"Uh huh," the boss looked suspicious, but left Percy and Annabeth alone.

When he was out of earshot, Percy shot her an 'are-you-serious' look. Annabeth, unable to hold it in any longer, broke into peals of laughter.

"I'm-Sorry!" She giggled, and Percy rolled his eyes.

"You so owe me." He said, breaking into a goofy smile. She lightly punched him.

They were only around 23 or 24, but they have already been friends for 2 decades. Percy and Annabeth did everything together, from losing their first tooth, to losing their first boyfriend/girlfriend. There wasn't a single thing that Annabeth didn't know about Percy Jackson, and there wasn't a single thing that Percy wasn't aware about her.

Did Annabeth have a crush on him? Kind of, but she always put in the very back of her head, and she never spoke about it to anyone.

Annabeth threw that thought aside and focused back onto the body, her smile subsiding. Percy coughed.

"So what's the info that you found so far?" Percy asked and Annabeth sighed.

"She's White, female, Brunette, looks around her late twenties-maybe around 28ish. Her stomach bump size shows that she was around 4 months pregnant. She was also killed on the spot," Annabeth pointed to the gunshot wound, "-right through the head. The unsub has to be extremely skilled in the hand gun in order for it to be _that_ clean." Percy nodded.

"She doesn't even have any signs of struggle," he observed, and she agreed.

"Yeah, no bruises, no scratches, no… nothing!" She said, "I guess she was just there at the wrong place and the wrong time."

"Probably." He said, "we should probably take this to the place where they look at dead bodies,"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Really, Percy? The place where they look at dead bodies?"

He shrugged, "It's easier to remember. This is so we can look at the body closer, right?" Annabeth didn't respond, instead looking at her neck. There was a necklace, but something about it that didn't seem right. It was gold, and small, and bloodstained.

"What are you thinking? You always have that look when you're thinking," Percy said, and Annabeth looked at him.

"I do not have a look when I'm thinking." Annabeth retorted, but stopped herself from starting another banter. "This necklace…"

"Mhm?"

Annabeth moved the necklace aside slowly, but realized that it was stuck onto her skin. She moved it a little harder and it soon peeled off, leaving flakes of dried blood that fell off the bottom. When the necklace was removed from the original position, Percy and Annabeth both looked at each other.

"Olympus," she said.

…

There was a mark that was carved into her skin. A simple lightning bolt scarred the victim's flawless skin. It wasn't just any mark that just happen to appear on her skin. It was a sign that all the victim of the mafia group Olympus murdered.

Olympus was one of the notorious and violent mafia ever existed. Even though it only exists in San Francisco, all of the state has heard by someone or in someway about this mafia. It was well-known for its vicious ways of killing and torture they do. Some people even call them the "limiting factor of the San Francisco population" because of the many murders and the amount of people killed.

No one knows anything about this mafia because of the strict and almost draconian isolation that they do. However, Annabeth managed to soak in some information about them, like about the three leaders and its physical characteristics (or what is said to be their physical characteristics). Other than that, she didn't know a single thing about them, not even some of the members.

Why did Annabeth care?

This is because they were responsible for the murder of her mother: Adrienna Chase *****. Annabeth was only 4 at the time she was murdered, but she would never forget the time when the police came up to her and announced the death of her mother. She didn't talk for half-a-year, because she would just end up crying. Of course, everything slowly improved once Percy joined the picture. He made her talk again. Nevertheless, she declared to avenge her mother once she grew up.

Her mother didn't deserve to die, just like how this women now didn't.

"Annabeth?" Her thoughts were interrupted when Percy's voice showed concern.

"I"m fine, Percy. Just thinking." Annabeth responded softly. Percy scoffed.

"Tell me something new." He teased, receiving a punch on the shoulder. "But seriously, what's in your head of yours?"

"You know what I'm thinking." She said. Percy sighed.

"It's about your mother, right?" Percy guessed, and continued when Annabeth nodded, "Look, I know that Olympus killed your mother and all, but I feel like something isn't right about this."

They exited the scene and told them the current information that they had collected, but leaving out the Olympus part. Annabeth suggested to do that because they needed to confirm it first.

They moved to another empty alleyway that was across from the crime scene. Once they were alone, she gestured Percy to continue.

"Look, you saw the other cases in which it was confirmed that Olympus killed them. The wounds were in the 20s, and it was extremely violent and bloody, and it was with knives instead of guns. Even if it were with guns, they never once shot in the head. Instead they were shot through the rib cage area. And in this time it clearly wasn't a miss since the wound was so clean and and crisp through the skull." Percy explained.

"What's your point? Maybe they changed their ways of murder to cover themselves up!" Annabeth argued.

"But think about where they placed the mark this time," Percy countered, and it was Annabeth's turn to think.

"In the previous cases, Olympus always put the mark underneath their chin, probably so it wouldn't get stained by the wounds on the body. But this time, it was right above the collarbone." Annabeth stopped and the two looked at each other.

"That means…" they both stopped talking when a noise appeared behind them. Both of them immediately grabbed their guns and aimed. However, nothing but dust was visible.

Suddenly a black flash appeared and smacked Percy straight across the face, toppling Percy over. The black figure then tried to put in another punch but Percy quickly stood up grabbed the figure's hand and used his other hand to punch him right under the chin. The figure stumbled, and charged again, swinging his fist directly at Percy. Percy ducked underneath and pivoting his body and using his elbow to smash the figure across the cheek.

Annabeth was shocked at Percy's sudden increase in skill of hand-to-hand combat. He never acted this way before or this alert as he landed punches, dodged or kicked. Over the sounds of grunting and _smack_ s, she heard another shuffling noise further down the alleyway. Annabeth automatically followed the noise.

As she traveled further down, the light slowly started to dim, and soon it was dark. She took out a flashlight from her pocket and placed it above her armed gun that she had on the other side. The shuffling noise became louder. When she heard a gun click behind her, she followed instinct: she spun around and barrelled her fist, hoping that it would hit something.

Her hand went _Crack!_ As her hand landed straight into a wall, only millimeters away from a man's neck. He looked around 25 years older than her, and he had wavy black hair, and bright green eyes, just like Percy's. His beard was well trimmed and treated and he had wide cheekbones and a sharp jaw. His mouth slightly curved upwards.

"You're good. Normally, I would have shot you by now, but I can't help but be impressed at your skill," he said. Annabeth growled.

"I'm not like normal people. Who are you? What are you here for?" Annabeth accosted.

"Annabeth!" Percy's frantic voice sounded from the distance and Annabeth pinned the man harder to the wall.

"Over here!" She yelled back, and a few moments later the lights flicked on and Percy appeared from the doorway.

She was suddenly in a dusty and moist room that was painted black and blue. Bulletin boards filled with cut out newspapers, pins and strings filled them. A gun set was to her left that was displayed in perfect and pristine order.

"Annabeth," Percy said slowly, "let him go."

She grit her teeth and slowly released him. Percy then went up to her and looked up and down at her body.

"Are you hurt?" Percy asked and Annabeth winced when she tried to move her fingers. He noticed her pain and picked up her hand gently. She yelped when Percy tried moving the fingers.

"Sorry," he muttered, "It looks broken." An awkward pause, "You know I thought you died, once I heard that loud snap. I thought that it was your neck instead of your hand."

Annabeth couldn't help but be touched by Percy's concern for her. You don't see that everyday. Annabeth smiled slightly and was about to respond when suddenly the man spoke up.

"She won't die that easily. That I could tell," he said. When he met the eyes of Percy, he smiled softly, "Hello Percy, it's been a while. I see you moved on after you left. Even got a strong girlfriend."

Annabeth and Percy both blushed at Annabeth's label. But it wasn't important right now. Annabeth nudged Percy, whispering: "Uhh… do you know him?"

"Why of course he does, he still needs to say 'Hi' back to me." The man responded, almost kindly.

Percy's jaw clenched, and Percy's lack of response gave her some time to observe him.

He almost looked familiar. _Too_ familiar. He had a muscular build and was currently wearing a Hawaiian T-Shirt, bermuda shorts and flip flops. On his bicep was a large dark blue trident tattoo. And suddenly she knew who he was.

Poseidon. The second leader of Olympus, which is one of the most active and violent mafia.

He was right there. Standing right in front of her. He could kill her right now.

What Percy says next made her jaw drop further.

Percy looked up and said, "Hi, dad."

Poseidon nodded, "I'm glad that this plan worked to lure you in here, because I would like you to know before you guys decide to murder me that Olympus did not kill that woman. Someone else did, and that person is in another newly created 'mafia', and this time it is not something we cannot take seriously. I need your help, my son."

…

 **Whew! Ten pages! I wanted to add more, but I decided to leave it here. So I guess you have to wait for the next update :) Thank you guys for reading this chapter, I hoped you liked it, for I definitely enjoyed writing it! Make sure to read and review! Constructive Criticism is welcome! Thank you again!**

 ***There will be a reason why I used 'Adrienna Chase' as Annabeth's mom's name. I'm sure after you read this, you can figure it out now :)**

 **Because I ship me and my pillow,**

 **~Cillow~**


	3. 2

**[Partners in Crime]**

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! Thank you to all those who followed my fic (10 followers yay!) and favorited (4 favs woo hoo) and those who reviewed (6 YAS). I will mention all ya guys in the end because you probably want to know what happens next, hopefully. Well, I'm not going to ramble until the end, so here you go! Constructive Criticism is welcomed! Please REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAV! They give me great motivation :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the characters in anyway. This fanfiction is used for entertainment purposes ONLY.**

 **Enjoy :)**

…

 _ **In case you didn't know what happened in the last chapter…**_

 _Percy looked up and said, "Hi, dad."_

 _Poseidon nodded, "I'm glad that this plan worked to lure you in here, because I would like you to know before you guys decide to murder me that Olympus did not kill that woman. Someone else did, and that person is in another newly created 'mafia', and this time it is not something we cannot take seriously. I need your help, my son."_

 **...**

 **Chapter 2**

Let's see… how to explain and describe how Annabeth reacted.

To what you must wonder, or in case you asked, was she reacting over? Well, to make a long story short it's the fact that-

"POSEIDON'S YOUR FATHER?!" Annabeth yelled in outrage. The room echoed in her voice, making the dust from the ceiling fall off, piece by piece.

There you go.

Percy slightly winced at Annabeth's sudden volume increase, as he covered his left ear. He faced her and he could tell Annabeth's facial features showed, shock, disgrace, and even small marks of betrayal. Then Percy knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

He decided to start it slow, pinching his ear in case she yelled again. "Annabeth-"

"I can't believe you! You, Percy, considered to be my best friend-"

"Annabeth-" he tried again.

"Is the son of Poseidon! Did you know that he's the second leader of-"

"You make it sound as if it's a bad thing," Poseidon added in, sounding slightly offended.

"Not helping, dad. Annabeth-"

"And did he say that you were _in_ this group that-"

"... Yes, but Annabeth, _were_ is an-"

"Don't you dare _Annabeth_ me!" She yelled, "Did you forget completely that they killed my _mother_? _They_ made me stop talking for years, and they made me lonely ever since I was four!" No one responded. Annabeth pointed at Percy accusingly. "And _you_ … _You_ , the person who made me start talking again, and made me feel like I belonged in the world ended up actually being involved with them." Percy saw a tear flow down her cheek and he felt his heart being crushed like how cheese was grated. Her blond hair was messy and and dirty, and her princess curls matted her face. Even though it's not the best time to comment on how pretty she was, he couldn't help but realize it, even if she had dirt all over her face and hair, and the fact that she was pretty _fucking_ pissed. Her stormy grey eyes turned slightly clouded and red. "You-" Annabeth started but cried out when she tried moving her hand. "You…" she croaked.

He looked down at her hand and he could see it was slightly swollen.

"Annabeth, you need to go to the hospital." Percy said gently, but she shook her head. He sighed. He almost forgot how stubborn she was when she was angry. Of course right now she wouldn't want a slam to her pride. "Here's a deal: You go to the hospital because that hand is not looking so hot right now, and I explain everything to you after that. When I mean everything, I mean _everything_." Annabeth looked up to his eyes and they shone with promise. She bit her lower lip, used her other hand to wipe away her tears, and nodded slowly. Percy's lip turned upward but it went back to normal as they turned for the door.

She saw Poseidon and Percy nod towards each other. Percy and Annabeth headed for the door. She stumbled a bit, so Percy automatically wrapped a hand around her waist to keep her stable.

"I can walk myself, I didn't lose a leg." Annabeth moved away from him and he didn't protest. She looked forward and cradled her hand as she wobbled outside. She was a little surprised when the sun was already starting to set. She was also surprised by the sudden temperature drop once they walked outside, she only had her collar shirt and dress pants on her, anyway.

The puddles became smaller than before, and the sky was a murky and gloomy grey. She didn't look at Percy, but she could hear his footsteps beside her. The street became closer, and she breathed of relief as the fresh air blew against her face. She was kind of tired of the dumpster and the alleyway smell, and was disgusted by it. Annabeth made a note to herself to never walk into alleyways without purpose.

But she laughed at herself, because after what she discovered, she knew that she was going to be in alleyways more often than ever. Annabeth then felt her stomach lurch with guilt. She realized that it probably wasn't Percy's fault that he joined, and it definitely wasn't his fault for being the son of Poseidon.

Annabeth slightly shivered and she could see her breath. Not long after, a layer of warmth was thrown onto her. She looked over her shoulders and she could see a black jacket that covered her like a blanket. She looked up at Percy and he slightly smiled.

"Thought you might need it." He said, and she looked forward, biting her lip. She thanked the night that he couldn't see her blush.

"Thanks, Percy." She said and he didn't respond. Annabeth assumed that that was his 'you're welcome'. After a certain amount of silence, her guilt got the best of her. "Hey, I'm sorry that I burst out on you like that. It's not your fault that you're the son of Poseidon."

Percy shrugged. "You don't need to apologize, Annabeth."

"No, I do! I threw all my anger at you, and I accused you for _a lot_ of things that you weren't responsible for."

"And I totally understand, Wise Girl. You don't need to apologize for things that you weren't at fault for. Don't worry, I have thick skin. You could throw all the insults at me in the world and I would still be your best friend."

 _Yeah. Best friend._ She swallowed thickly.

But Annabeth couldn't help but smile once they made it into the car. "Let's go to the hospital. I kind of need a cast."

Percy grinned back. His green eyes glowed as he opened the door of the driver's seat and drove onto the street.

A few minutes later, Annabeth was slightly snoring as her head was slightly turned to the side. Percy smiled softly, remembering the times when she would fall asleep on his shoulder in the park when they were younger. She had always asked whether this had happened or not, but Percy denied it every time. It was a secret that he kept to himself.

But then, his smile disappeared when he thought of the time when he nodded at Poseidon. It was a signal that he would always do to Percy when they had to talk, and it was always the regular time, and area.

 _Midnight. Outside the Orpheum Theater. Bring no one with you._

…

Annabeth's eyes soon fluttered open as the light burned them like they were over a fire. She sat up from her bed and realized that her hand was still in a cast, that was wrapped around tightly. She still couldn't feel them, but she knew the reason for that was obvious.

The sun flickered through the curtains as the wind blew them softly, the metal rings of the curtains making _clinck_ noises, moving up and down.

Wow, morning so soon? She thought to herself, using her working hand to push her blond curls out of the way. No one was inside her room, so she spent some time looking around and observing her surroundings.

She had to admit. The interior design was quite plain and bland. The white paint was neatly painted on the walls and only one painting that was framed hung on the wall. In front of her was a simple forest green couch and a desk table that laid beside it.

Then, the events that occured hit her like how a girl would bitch slap someone's cheek. She sighed at the sudden realization, and massaged the bridge of her nose. She then heard a knock at her door and it clicked open. A girl with brunette hair that was tied into a braid with a cherokee feather entered her room, making Annabeth's face suddenly brighten and her mouth began to curve upwards.

Piper has been her roommate for the longest of times. They met during college: Piper was a junior and Annabeth was a senior. Annabeth greatly respected Piper, she was headstrong, beautiful, and one of the sweetest people you will ever meet.

Piper approached her bed with concern. "What happened to you?! What could have possibly happened that could've done this?"

Annabeth coughed, "Piper, it's just a broken hand. Everyone is bound to have some injury of the sort."

"Well what did you do? I know you Annabeth, unless you got into a fight or something, there is no way the most careful person in the world could have broken their hand so easily."

Annabeth took a while to think about how she should explain to Piper. Should she explain what _really_ happened, or should she make some story up.

She opened her mouth to speak but a knock against the door saved her life. They both looked up at the man who just walked in. He was tall and muscular, and had electrifying blue eyes. His blond hair was combed and he had a scar on the bottom lip. It was Jason, Piper's boyfriend.

Jason was also a person that Annabeth greatly respected, and he treated Piper well, so she couldn't say no for an answer. Not only that, she had to admit that they were pretty cute together.

"Jason! What brings you here?" Piper grinned and looked up at Jason and he smiled back. They pulled into an embrace and pecked each other on the lips.

"What? I can't visit my girlfriend and my good friend who broke her hand?" Jason teased. He looked at me and nodded. "Going good, Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded back, unwilling to spend the energy to say yes.

"Jason and I are going to the cafe to get something, you want us to buy you something?" Piper asked, and Annabeth shook her head.

"No, I think I can live with this hospital food," she responded kindly, "You two have fun, you guys deserve it."

Once they left, Annabeth laid back on her pillow. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed deeply.

Now when she thought of it, where was Percy?

…

 **A few hours ago…**

Percy turned the engine off and slammed the door shut. He huffed with annoyance at the weather as he rubbed his hands against each other softly. He was wearing a light jacket with a simple V-neck underneath, grey jeans, and black sneakers. He walked towards the Orpheum Theater, seeing the tiles sparkle and the marble columns that never cease to amaze him.

 _Annabeth would love it here_ , he commented, but threw the thought aside when he saw another dark figure in front of the doors. Percy sighed and walked towards it.

When he got a closer look at who it was, he was slightly surprised. "Luke," he said lightly and they nodded towards each other. Luke was already at his mid to late 20s, and he decided to stay committed to Olympus, even though he had a chance to lead a normal life. He looked more muscular and his blue and blond eyes slightly glowed.

"Percy. How's it like living the normal life?" He asked smoothly. Percy grinned.

"Much less action, but it's much more enjoyable." Percy said and Luke grinned back.

"Good to see you bro," they bro-hugged, and did their usual bro-stuff.

"Back at you. Come in," Luke opened the door for him and Percy looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "It's a long story, just get in the theater."

The door shut behind him and the room became silent. Percy looked around. Everything, as usual, was in pristine condition. The floors were vacuumed, the lights were bright, and the air was fresh, and lightly of smoke. Percy walked towards the glass panels, where they would preview the play outfits. He then saw Poseidon observing one of them, his face very calm and content. He sighed and walked towards him.

"Dad," he greeted, and Poseidon looked up and then went back to observing the outfit.

"Percy, glad you could come. I'm also glad that you still remember our look." Poseidon commented and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's not like you gave me a choice." He said and Poseidon slightly chuckled.

"I guess you're right."

"So… what am I here for?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like I said at that time when your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"...Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh… well anyway, I said that Olympus was not responsible for killing that women, and we needed your help." Poseidon faced him. Percy threw a confused look on his face.

"What do you need my help for? What's going on?" Percy asked.

"Recently there has been another uprising of another mafia. Apparently, they would do anything in their power to make a mark in San Francisco, just like Olympus did. Tartarus, so they call themselves. What a lame name."

"Well, we're named Olympus,"

Poseidon waved off Percy's comment and continued talking, "Annabeth was right when she said the killer had no motive, he actually didn't. Nico informed us the reason he killed her was because 'she was in his way'."

"So? Could be just a bluff."

"It's not a bluff if we found several more bodies killed by them. Look at their symbol," Poseidon threw out a folder. Percy took it and looked through it and realized there was the San Francisco Police Seal on it.

"Wait… how did you get this?" Percy asked.

"I have connections," he responded.

"But your only connection to the Police department is me,"

Poseidon sighed, "Percy, you've used your password 'ilovebluecookies' ever since you got your first email,"

Percy blushed at that response, but gained back his composure. He made a mental note to himself to change his password when he finished this meeting.

"Continuing on," Poseidon said, "look through those photos."

Percy analyzed the pictures and spotted the sign quickly. It was a T and a K engraved on their cheeks. He cringed at the blood-stained faces and the bashed up facial features that appeared at the photos. Although he was a detective, he couldn't help but get slightly grossed out by the victims.

"Tataurus and…" Percy trailed off, but found the answer, "Kronos. He's back."

"He indeed is. He did an enormous amount of damage in our trades and businesses, as well as our reputation. Now, he's back, and he has his little pawns with him. But too many of them can be fatal to our mafia. I need you to investigate this with me, and defeat Kronos once and for all."

Percy sighed, "You mean you want me to use my position to draw out as much blackmail as possible on him,"

"Percy, that's not important anymore. We kill within reason, we murder people who have done wrong and who are corrupted. Well, and those people who annoy the living hell out of us by getting on our territory and getting involved. If Olympus ended up breaking apart, Tataurus will come back and grow worse. They will kill and murder unnecessarily. San Francisco's balance will be shattered. Not only that your family is here."

Percy grit his teeth. "I'm not getting involved. I left for a reason."

He was about to throw the folder back, but Poseidon stopped him. "Consider it. We honestly need your help Percy. You are one of our best crew members." Poseidon checked his watch and started walking towards the exit. "I believe our time is up. I would be careful at night alone for the next few months, and watch your close ones, especially Annabeth. But I trust you can take care of the situation, you've done it before. I assume your hand-to-hand combat is still in top notch condition, as well as your gunmanship. I respect your job as a detective, but remember who taught you how to first use a gun, and taught you how to swing your fist the right way."

Once they were outside, Poseidon backed away into the darkness. "I wish you well, my son."

…

 **There's some Percabeth in it, and a little Jasper as well. Don't worry, there will be ALOT of fluffy moments that will soon come :). But I have to admit, that was a bad ending. But I decided to stop here, since I didn't want to reveal too much of the story too early (hello, we're only at chapter 3?!). I hope you enjoyed my story, for I definitely enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you're curious, here's an outline of what my story will be: I'm hoping for it to be around 25 chapters, although I might cut it shorter or extending it longer. My goal for this story is for it to reach 100 reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm not sure if there will be a sequel, but we'll talk about that later on. :)**

 **Since it's already chapter 3, I would like to mention some of my first reviewers, followers, and people who favorited:**

 _Percabethbooklion, a Guest, inblindingdarkness, Bolle Accidentali, awesomegirl390, thesolidersdaughter, , as13119, PTXLover015, Mystery gurl 21, and ._

 **Thank you guys so much, you readers are the reason why I love what I'm doing. So before you press that back button to read another fanfiction, please leave a review! I would love to know your opinions on this so I can make it better!**

 **My goal for this chapter would be around 3-4? Please? :)**

 **Cause I ship me and my pillow,**

 **~Cillow~**


	4. 3

**[Partners in Crime]**

 **A/N:** **Sorry guys, I got a little lazy and procrastinate-y so this update is REALLY late. Anyway, so thank you guys so much for the amazing 4 REVIEWS! It reached my goal for this chapter, so I'm really happy. I'm sure this fanfic can reach 100 reviews in no time! So guys, please update, it honestly really motivates me and tells me that people actually enjoy what I'm doing! The favorites also got up to 9, so that's great! :D I'm going to stop rambling , so here you go!**

 **Make sure to FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HoO in any way! This fanfiction is used for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Enjoy :)**

…

 _ **In case you didn't know what happened in the last chapter...**_

" _Percy, that's not important anymore. We kill within reason, we murder people who have done wrong and who are corrupted. Well, and those people who annoy the living hell out of us by getting on our territory and getting involved. If Olympus ended up breaking apart, Tataurus will come back and grow worse. They will kill and murder unnecessarily. San Francisco's balance will be shattered. Not only that your family is here."_

 _Percy grit his teeth. "I'm not getting involved. I left for a reason."_

" _I wish you well, my son."_

…

 **Chapter 3**

 _Little Annabeth happily ran to the door when the bell rang. She had been waiting for her mother for hours for a bedtime story that they would read everyday. Usually, it was the same one: Greek Mythology. It always seemed to lure her into another world much better than the other books she read._

 _When she opened the door, two large men with a black collar shirt and black slacks walked in. their belt was also black with a silver buckle. On their waist was a pocket that shaped like a gun and in their breast pocket was a walkie talkie that beeped every few moments. They both had a sullen look in the eyes and Annabeth's smile disappeared. They looked at her and suddenly her shy side was visible. Nevertheless she puffed up her chest and crossed her arms._

" _Who are you?" She boldly asked, and one of the men cracked a smile._

" _Hey, sweetie, is your dad home?" He asked, and she nodded her head._

" _But who are you?" She stubbornly stayed in her place._

" _We're the good guys. We need to talk to your dad about your mom." He explained, and Annabeth grinned widely._

" _You know my mom?" She asked and they winced. She then frowned, "What?"_

" _Annabeth, let them in." a voice in the background called. She turned her head and found her father. He had his reading glasses on and a book in his hand. Annabeth huffed and stepped to the side, and the two 'good-guys' walked in. Her dad looked at them calmly. "How can I help you today?"_

" _Mr. Chase? I'm Mike and this is Jordan. We are part of the San Francisco Police Department. We would like to give you some news about your wife, Adrienna might want to sit down."_

" _Very well." They all sat down on the couch. One of the policemen sat on her favorite blanket, making Annabeth flush with irritation. "Annabeth, go to your room, I will tell you about it later, okay?"_

" _Why should I?" Annabeth asked, crossing her arms._

" _Annabeth, just this once, please?" Her father asked. She noticed his desperation, so she obediently walked away and closed the door behind her. But being the stubborn girl she is, she sat behind the door and pushed her ear against it. Suddenly, conversation can be heard._

 _The man was talking, "Mr. Chase, you're wife was shot right through the neck 3 hours ago. Somebody called an hour later and the ambulance did all they could. I'm sorry, Mr. Chase, but your wife died on the way to the hospital."_

 _Annabeth froze in shock. No. No no no no no no no. This can't be happening. Her mom can't simply,_ die _!_

 _She heard her father's voice crack, "Who did this? Who could have possibly done this?"_

" _Mr. Chase, I'm sorry, but we're not so sure. However, we highly suspect Olympus."_

 _Annabeth screamed. She pushed open the door as tears flew down her cheeks._

" _No not mom!" She cried loudly and her father stood up. "Noooo!" She yelled._

" _Annabeth, I know-" her father started, but she started running towards the house exit, feeling the rush of cold air that blasted against her new dress that her mother bought for her yesterday._

 _She cried, and she couldn't stop. Annabeth ran down the street and ran into someone. She fell down and she cried harder._

 _The person knelt down, and Annabeth looked into his eyes. He was around the same age as her, and he was wearing a baseball cap and sneakers. His eyes were really green._

" _Are you okay?" He asked. She didn't respond. She looked away from his eyes. He sighed, "Girls are so weird." She still didn't respond._

 _Suddenly she saw a man behind him, with a large pistol gun aimed straight at his head. When he pulled the trigger she screamed when blood splattered against her dress. She yelled-_

"PERCY!" Annabeth suddenly stood up and hit something extremely hard.

"Ow! Fuck, Annabeth, I'm here!" When her vision cleared, she saw Percy's forehead, which turned red from the contact with her forehead. Annabeth breathed heavily and Percy's eyes softened.

"Annabeth, I'm here. We're safe, Annabeth." He placed a hand on her shoulder and the other one cupped her cheek, wiping the tears that streaked her face. Normally she would've pushed him away and yelled at him for being so weird, but she felt calmer under his touch. When his hand left her cheek, her face felt cold.

"I'm here, Annabeth." He said again, and Annabeth swallowed thickly. "You're nightmare won't hurt you anymore," She didn't respond. It was silent.

She then realized it was morning, and the sun was shining in the room with the windows and curtains open. A food tray sat beside her, with Percy on the other side. The lights were off and the air felt cool. She looked at Percy and they locked eyes. His eyes were still a swirling green as his orbs reflected the sunlight. Today they had a gentle feeling, like she was laying on the beach, listening to the waves crash on the shore. The bags under his eyes and the exhausted look on his face showed that he didn't sleep all night. Today he was wearing a light blue collar-shirt and a red tie with a black vest and jacket. She remembered when they were younger he would rather kill himself than put himself in that outfit he was wearing today. Before, he would always wear a simple v-neck shirt and jeans. His face would always show mischief and his cocky smirk. God, she hated that cocky smirk.

But now, she kind of missed it. It was a signature move that hasn't been used for years. Today, his face has matured, and disoriented, like he'd seen hell and managed to crawl out of it. Then again, she pretty much looked exactly the same.

After a moment, she broke the ice, "It was a bad nightmare."

Percy crawled on the other side of the bed so he could face her. He smacked her legs out of the way and she growled, making him slightly chuckle.

"So much for taking care of the patient," she commented and he rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I had to suffer with you ever since I was like 4 years old, _I_ should be the one who's the patient." He said.

"Hey!" She smacked his leg and he laughed. "I'm the reason why you passed high school." She raised an eyebrow as he thought for a moment.

"The past is in the past Annie, let's not bring all that up." He threw aside her comment, making her smile.

"Remember when I helped you ask your crush out?" She wiggled her eyebrows and he sighed.

"First of all, Annabeth, she was _not_ my crush. Second of all, even if she was, you literally just went up to her and said 'he's going to ask you out'. I swear you probably threw in a 'say no he's so dumb' too." He retorted. Annabeth laughed.

"I did what people normally would do when their best friend admits they had a crush," she responded smoothly. Percy's eyebrow went up so hair it almost reached his forehead.

"Are you sure?" He said. Annabeth bobbed her head in exaggerated agreement.

"Totally," she said, almost too sweetly. Percy rolled his eyes and flashed her a smile. She almost melted at that smile, but she didn't react in any way in case he would tease her to death later on, as well as her disgust towards the idea that his ego would inflate so much it would explode.

"Fine, it's not what people would do. If she wasn't your crush, then who was?" She asked. "You know, before you chickened out and ran away," she teased.

He laughed a little, but didn't respond. Instead he looked at her the whole time. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Any thinking in there?"

He shook his head and changed the topic. "Sorry, uh, zoned out I guess." Percy awkwardly fiddled with his collar shirt. He hated these silent moments, and when Annabeth just sat there and stared at him like he was some weird unpredicted test result. "Anyway, you want to know the real deal, right?"

Annabeth's eyes, hardened. "Of course." Percy sighed. He already knew where this was headed. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to explain, and face the past he tried to throw away. He already knew it was going to bite him really hard in the ass eventually, but he definitely didn't expect it to be from his best friend.

"I won't tell you the system, it's too complicated, and I don't even know the whole thing. It's something that is learned from experience. So if you want to know the _whole_ thing, you need to build your way up, and it's _not_ something that you can get easily."

"That's fine, I don't care how it works. Tell me about Olympus." Annabeth said. Percy realized that her voice was colder than usual. He decided not to point that out. He was already in huge trouble anyway.

"As you already know, my dad is Poseidon. He has two other brothers, Zeus and Hades." He started.

"Is that his real name? Poseidon?" She cut in, and Percy shook his head. "If I asked what his real name was, would you tell me?" Percy shook his head again. Annabeth sighed, "Okay, continue then."

"My dad started the mafia. It was at first going to be a private company that fights crime the _other_ way, but it ended up getting too involved with the black market, and other illegal connections, so it became a mafia. Apparently we all had a fetish for Greek Mythology or something like that, so we became Olympus" When Annabeth didn't respond, Percy continued.

"The three leaders, of course, are my dad and his brothers. Zeus takes the business, like the black market and human trafficking, Hades takes the underground, where all the torture and bribery occurs, and my dad takes the streets, the relations between other mafias, and probably is responsible for half the crime that goes in the public.. Basically my dad does the dirty work. He makes sure Olympus' reputation isn't bullshit. Those three have 9 other partners that take over little parts of the territory of our mafia, all named after the gods and goddesses of Olympus."

"Hermes, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hera, and Athena." Annabeth stated the last one proudly. It was her favorite god of all time. Percy nodded.

"Below are their children. There's me, of course, and Tyson, who deals with the weaponry. Zeus has one child that I know of, Grace. Well, that's her street-name, I can't tell you her real name. If you happen to meet her, it's her job to tell you. Hades has two-no one-child, Angelo. Again, it's his job to tell you. Grace and Angelo helps my father with the dirty work most of the time. Grace is the best sniper we have, and Angelo is best on stealth. They used to be part of my team. I don't know what changed after I left. Not including me, there's one more very important person. He strangely doesn't have a street name." He stopped there.

"And who's that?" She pressed and Percy looked at her seriously.

"After what I've told you, you'll find out," he said, in almost a dangerous and cautious way. She couldn't tell whether he was exaggerating, but his eyes shone the truth.

"Wow… that's a lot more organized than we thought." Annabeth put in. Percy shook his head once more.

"No, it's corrupted-all over. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades are all fighting for ultimate power. They all dislike sharing them. They would do anything to expose each other and pull them down, even if it means killing each other. It's sad how they wouldn't stick up for each other because they think power is worth more." He hissed the last sentence, making Annabeth slightly jump. When she regained her composure, she decided to ask a few questions.

"When did you join?" She asked.

"Around when I was 5 or 6." He replied.

"Why did you join?"

"I was forced to. I had to fill in my dad's shoes." He said thickly, "it was also to protect my mom,"

Annabeth stopped there. She knew this was a touchy subject. His mother was the sweetest and kindest human being she ever knew. Percy would do anything to protect her and his friends, and she guessed it even meant joining this mafia group.

Annabeth took Percy's hand, "Thank you Percy, for telling me this." She said, and Percy's mouth curved upward slightly as he squeezed her hand, making her heart beat a little faster.

"You did so much for me, Annabeth. How could I not tell you?" Percy said softly.

 **Yes… it's flashback time.**

 _10-year old Percy stumbled to the ground, his head whirling a million miles an hour. He groaned in pain when he was thrown to the ground. His step-father's footsteps made his hair jump as a foot landed on his face, pinning him to the ground. Percy had a metallic taste in his mouth from all the blood he swallowed._

" _Well well well, what do we have here?" His stepfather said gruffly, as he leaned down, his face finally in view. There was a smug look on his face that Percy wanted to wipe off. "Taking food without my permission, eh? Well… you didn't even bother asking, you know what that means."_

 _Percy could taste Gabe's foot in his mouth, but he turned his face so he could breath._

" _Why would I ask a person like you? You aren't worth anything to me," Percy spat, receiving a blow to the face._

" _Don't back-talk me you little bastard? You know you need me more than I need you, just like Sally needs me more than I need her. You're worth nothing to me. You're just a little bitch who comes in and ruins everyone's lives. You're a waste of space, and you don't even deserve a person like me, or any friends, or any family. Oh right, I forgot, you don't have a family anymore. You're mother, that little whore, runs off the work everyday to avoid_ you _. You're father, thinks you're a mistake, which is why he never visits you or cares for you. And then you have me. That's it. You don't have anyone else because no one is willing to waste their energy and spend their time even looking or talking to you. Pathetic." Gabe kicked him under the chin, making Percy cry out in pain. Gabe's foot left his face, so at least he could breath air that doesn't smell like shit._

 _Percy rolled over so his stomach faced the ground as he pushed himself up slowly, feeling the ache of his back. He felt his face and a burning feeling overwhelmed his body as he stumbled backwards. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he opened the front door and walk outside._

 _His pace soon became a fast sprint as Percy turned the corner, climbing the wall of his favorite place to be other than in his mother's arms._

 _Percy knocked the window and suddenly a girl with blond curls and grey eyes appeared. Her eyes went over the injuries on his body and she quickly opened the window. Percy rolled in, groaning in pain._

" _Percy, what happened?!" She cried softly as she quickly stood on her chair, grabbing the first aid kit that was on the top shelf of her bookcase. Percy slightly smiled through his pain. She talked for the 2nd time in a week, and it was all for him. He could tell Annabeth realized that, but she didn't react to it._

 _She clicked it open and started cleaning the wounds, making Percy wince and cry out._

" _It's the bullies again," he lied, and Annabeth sighed. Her grey eyes showed worry._

" _Percy, you need to fight back. Why don't you report them?" Annabeth asked. It was the 3rd time she talked._

" _It's not worth it. LIke you said, I need to fight back," Percy cried out when she rubbed alcohol in one of his cuts._

" _Sorry, I have to clean this so it won't be infected." Annabeth muttered. Her face was abnormally close as she observed the cuts that was all over his face. She was on her knees beside him, a hand on his shoulder and another cleaning his wounds._

 _Once they were done, Percy touched the clean bandages, his pain residing. Annabeth washed her hands and looked at him carefully._

 _After a good amount of silence, Percy spoke up. "You know, you talked a lot today."_

 _Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Well, I kind of had to, don't cha think?"_

 _Percy grinning, feeling his cuts on his face stretching. "Thanks Annabeth."_

" _I'll only talk to you, you know that?" She said. Percy shrugged._

" _It's a start."_

" _Percy you need to stop this. You're going to die like this. You should fight back."_

 _Percy dropped his head. "I know, but… to be honest, I'm scared."_

 _Annabeth sighed, and sat next to him, their shoulders touching. She pushed her blond curls out of the way, the curls that Percy wanted to touch for a long time._

" _Of course you're scared. You're being bullied. But, once you do fight back and win, you could see the world in a whole other way, like it's so worth living for. That's how I felt when I started talking again. It's like everything changed. I finally have something worth living for. I finally think that life is… beautiful." Annabeth explained and Percy sniggered._

" _Woah there Plato, calm yourself," he teased and Annabeth punched his arm, making him wince in pain. "Wrong arm, Wise Girl."_

" _Oops,"_

" _I have a feeling that was on purpose,"_

" _What are you talking about?" Annabeth said in an innocent way._

" _Very funny," he said and they both laughed._

" _But you know what I mean right? Fight for that, Percy. If you spend all your time on getting punched, how could there be room left for me? Fight for me. I have a feeling we'll be friends for a long time."_

 _Percy looked at Annabeth, cracking a smile._

" _Thanks Annabeth, for always being there for me." Percy said._

" _Hey, that's what friends do, right?"_

Yeah.. _Percy thought,_ friends.

 **End of flashback**

She was going to ask how she helped him in anyway, but a knock interrupted their moment. They both looked up and saw Piper and Jason standing there. Piper raised an eyebrow at her and eyed her hand, which was grasped tightly by Percy. They both quickly let go of each other's hands, blushing as they turned away.

"Hey Annabeth… and dude," Piper said, looking at Percy. Percy got off her bed and offered his hand to Piper.

"Percy," Percy introduced, and Piper took his hand and firmly shook it. Jason's mouth dropped.

"Percy?! Dude!" Jason cried, "My bro!" Percy's mouth dropped.

"Jason?!" He cried back as they did their bro-stuff, "Hell yes! It's been years!"

"Right?! How's it been going?" Jason grinned at Percy, who grinned back.

"Nothing much, man, just doing my job-" Percy jutted his thumb at Annabeth, "taking care of this lady,"

"You guys are really cute together," Piper added in, and Annabeth spluttered and choked on the water she just sipped in.

"Haha-you're-so-funny-Piper!" Annabeth banged her fist against her chest to keep her from coughing too much. Percy's skin paled.

"Uh, we're not dating," he said, and Piper raised an eyebrow,.

"...Are you sure?" She said and Annabeth groaned.

"How come everyone is asking that question?" She whined and Piper's eyebrow rose higher. Piper looked at Jason and Percy and grinned sweetly.

"Jason and Percy, sweetie, could you get a few drinks for us please?" She placed a hand on each of their shoulders and lead them out the door. They had confused looks on their face, but they obliged, knowing that Piper would probably do bad things if they didn't.

Piper slammed the door shut right when their bodies stepped out the room. She glared at Annabeth like she was expecting a 20 page essay.

"I need details Annabeth. Now." she said simply, taking Percy's warm spot across her bed.

Annabeth sighed. Great, Piper's in her _mode_. Her mode is when she wants to know everything about everything there is to know about her social and drama life.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Piper." She said smoothly and Piper groaned.

"That's bullshit. I need _details_." She singsonged the 'details' part. Her kaleidoscope eyes glowed brightly, like she was anticipating the best christmas gift ever from Santa. Her hair was still down in a messy braid with a feather laced in it. She placed her chin on her hands, waiting for Annabeth to start explaining.

"What do you need _details_ on?" Annabeth asked, finally giving up.

"You never told me about this Percy guy. Is he the best friend you were talking about?"

"Yup, he's been with me ever since my mom died." Annabeth answered, and Piper slightly grinned.

"Aww… please don't tell me he was also the guy who made you talk again?" Piper cooed and Annabeth blushed, but nodded, "You so like him,"

Annabeth didn't react in any way, her face still red. Piper squealed.

"Oh my gosh! You should totally make a move! He's _pretty_ _damn_ hot too! Like damn! How do you not melt every time you look at him?" Piper fanned her face to prove her point, making Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Okay Piper, this is why I do _not_ talk about this." She said.

"But do you like him?" Piper pressed on, and Annabeth sighed.

"He's been there for me all this time… how could I not like him?" She said softly. Piper didn't respond. "It's like… I can't imagine spending the rest of my life without him."

"Annabeth, I guarantee you, he will be the love of your life. You guys literally depend on each other!" Piper commented.

"Who depends on each other?" A voice asked, and Annabeth blushed red and held her breath. Busted. Percy was standing there in the doorway, holding three drinks, and slurping the fourth loudly. His eyes looked innocent and almost childish, which made Annabeth smile a little.

Piper jumped up and jabbed her finger against his chest, "How much did you hear?" When Percy had a confused look on his face she grabbed his collar, making him almost spill his drink. "Well?"

"I only heard that sentence! Holy-shit-mother-fuck-don't-kill-me!" Percy cried out.

"Sorry, Piper has that kind of vibe." Jason appeared behind them, scratching his head. Piper let go of Percy, and he backed away, with his drink held out in front of him like a weapon.

"Anyway, you got the drinks right?" Annabeth added in before it became chaos. Percy gave her her favorite drink, which moved her on the fact that he remembered, and for the rest of the group.

"God, what's so important about the shit you were talking about anyway? Jeez." Percy muttered. "Anyway, I'm gonna check Annabeth out. Jason, wanna come?" Jason agreed to come and the boys left again.

Annabeth exhaled a breath of relief. "Thank god he didn't hear it." Piper bobbed her head in agreement.

When Percy closed the door, he smiled softly. Something that he'll never tell Annabeth was that he heard the whole thing. Maybe they were going somewhere.

…

When Jason and Percy made it downstairs, he went up to the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, I would like to check An-" Percy started.

"-nnabeth Chase, correct?" The receptionist looked up and grinned, holding out a gun to his forehead. He was wearing a long midnight colored trench coat as the hood covered his face so that Percy couldn't identify him. His breath smelled like gum and his baggy pants and combat boots matched the color of his trench coat. Percy looked to the side and saw Jason, his eyes wide with shock.

Percy's eyes narrowed at Jason, saying: _Get your shit and balls together. Do something._

"Aww, Perseus, look at me." The man said, and Percy's green orbs went back to the man's face. "That's better."

"Perseus?" Percy heard Jason whisper.

"Yes, Perseus. You didn't know that he's part of the most dangerous mafia in the city of San Francisco?" The man explained the Jason. "You must be the other Grace,"

"Other Grace? What-" Jason started but Percy glared at Jason.

"Jason! Shut the fuck up! Do something!" Percy yelled. He knew he was a little harsh, but who could be to blame? His forehead is in front of a gun.

Suddenly a blast of glass roared in Percy's ears. He felt glass shards against his back.

"Freeze, put your weapons down, or else that ugly forehead will have a hole in it," a voice boomed. It was Poseidon.

"Aw, finally a little more action!" The man said.

"Angelo, Grace, now!" Poseidon yelled.

Bullets fired.

…

 **If you don't remember who the guy was, read the Prologue again :).**

 **Yup! Not a good chapter. Really messy! Sorry about that :( Thank you guys for reading and bearing with me! I apologize again for the late update.**

 **Anyway, since we are finally trying to connect Percy and Annabeth (more flashbacks to come!) and the action packed stuff, I want you guys to spill out some people who you want to be seen in Olympus, and who are in Tartarus.**

 **For example, "I would really want Jason to join Olympus!" Or "I want Ethan to be in Tartarus!". Please do this by review! I want for it to be YOUR story, so I want YOUR opinions in this.**

 **Please note that: The 12 gods of Olympus, Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Luke are already in Olympus! Anyone else is open to join any side you'd like.**

 **Guys! Please review! I know you guys just want to move on to the next story, but please leave some of your feedback or questions so I know that people are reading what I'm writing! My goal this chapter is for at least 5-6 reviews/votes! They motivate me to update faster and to update better chapters each time! :)**

 **Thank you to:** _Mystery gurl 21, awesomegirl390, inblindingdarkness, and Sora loves rain for reviewing the last chapter!_

 **Thank you to:** _CurrentlyJustReading, Keeper55, Mystery gurl 21, Sora Loves Rain, awesomegirl390, kiarikameta, , percabethbooklion, softballplayer363 for favoriting my story!_

 **Thank you to:** _Bolle Accidentali, Dianthus2241, Mystery gurl 21, PTXLover015, as13119, awesomegirl390, inblindingdarkness, kirarikameta, , percabethbooklion, thesoldiersdaughter for following my story! :)_

 **Review! Favorite! Follow! Thanks! :)**

 **Cause I ship me and my pillow**

 **~Cillow~**


	5. 4

**[Partners in Crime]**

 **I know guys. I know. I'm a total bitch for leaving you hanging. I'm sorry. I had a piano exam that I was TOTALLY unprepared for and procrastinated on. So I had to practice everyday from 5-9 PM. LOL. Guys don't procrastinate! The chapters should be back to normal until finals come in, which is at around the middle or end of may, which is normally when I start studying.**

 **Thank you guys for the 10 REVIEWS!? OMFG thanks so much! I read every single one. They were so heartwarming and they made my day 10000x better! Thank you guys so much. Also, thank you to the people who voted. I asked this because there are so many characters that are suitable for the spots of Olympus and Tartarus that I didn't know who to add! However, I need more votes because no one voted on who was going to be in Tartarus. LOL I wouldn't blame you guys though.**

 **Also tbh I had a writer's block. My words normally flow but for a while I just… didn't know how to start. But it's hopefully all better now.**

 **Enjoy this chapter guys! The beginning is kind of boring I had to admit-I'm still practicing the action scenes. But there's a excellent Percabeth moment in the end, so bear with it :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **…**

 _In case you didn't know what happened in the last chapter…_

 _Suddenly a blast of glass roared in Percy's ears. He felt glass shards against his back._

" _Freeze, put your weapons down, or else that ugly forehead will have a hole in it," a voice boomed. It was Poseidon._

" _Aw, finally a little more action!" The man said._

" _Angelo, Grace, now!" Poseidon yelled._

 _Bullets fired._

…

 **Chapter 4**

Okay. Rewind. _What the fuck is happening?_

The next thing Annabeth knew was that she was diving behind a couch in the waiting room with nothing but her hospital gown that barely when to her knees. She had to admit: not the best attire when someone is firing bullets at you.

Let's back up a bit, shall we?

…

 **Simply a few moments ago…**

"What's taking them so long? It's already been 15 minutes." Piper said for the 15th time. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but be a little curious too. The check-out time would be no more than 4-5 minutes, why was it suddenly extended to 15?

She pulled off her covers and got off the bed, opening the door and entering the hallway. Piper followed her as they entered the elevator. She didn't know if it was just her, but Annabeth could hear slight pounding sounds and sounds of glass cracking. She put it in the back of her mind because she noticed that Piper didn't seem to be reacting.

As they lowered, the _crack_ sounds got louder and louder, and then Annabeth knew that it wasn't just her imagination anymore. When the elevator stopped and slid open, bullets and glass flew everywhere as both of the girls suddenly huddled back, their eyes wide with shock and miscomprehension.

"Wha-" Piper managed to squeak out. Annabeth's brain suddenly focused. Where was Percy? Annabeth pushed herself off the wall and ran against the millions of bullets. Some managed to whiz past her, giving her mini-heart attacks that she'll never forget.

Annabeth then saw a glimpse of Percy, with a gun against his forehead. She scowled. He wasn't going to die today.

"PERCY!" she yelled. Percy turned his head and they locked eyes, which wildly confused her. One eye of his showed nervousness, and anxiety. However, the other eye was filled adrenaline, and power, like he was born to do this. Before she could react, Percy quickly dodged his head to the side, pulling the man's arm over his shoulder, and kicked him in the bicep. Before his leg reached his arm, the man caught Percy's leg and twisted it. Using that momentum, Percy used his other leg to kick him across the cheek, the man's blood staining his shoe. Percy grabbed the gun and blocked a punch from the man. Percy knocked him over and kicked him underneath the chin, making the man fall.

Annabeth dove behind a couch, when cascades of bullets started to ricochet, burning her slightly. Her heart was pounding immensely, and she felt like she couldn't get enough oxygen into her lungs. Her mind was racing as her sweaty palms clung on to the couch. She was currently in a mafia battle, and her best friend, Percy Jackson, doesn't seem too bothered by that. Annabeth looked over the couch and got a sight of Percy again. He was panting, his blue collar shirt stained with dirt and blood, and his hair was oily and stuck up. His face was covered with cuts and bruises.

"RETREAT!" the man yelled, rising from the ground. His coat was still midnight black and his hoodie was still covering his face.

"TARTARUS! YOU SHALL NOT WIN!" a voice yelled. Annabeth turned to the right and saw Poseidon, with two young people beside them. She assumed the ones who crashed this hospital down was Olympus. Olympus cheered as they stepped forward, cocking their guns and aiming at the rest of the people in Tartarus who couldn't run fast enough.

One last person fell as he tried to break into a run. Percy stood over him, twirling his gun. She could tell that he was debating about the most savage question of all.

 _Don't do it Percy._ Annabeth begged.

She saw Poseidon stand next to him. "Percy, you know what to do. He now knows what we look like, and who we are. Do it." he urged Percy. Percy stopped twirling his gun.

"No.." Annabeth whispered. She took a deep breath and was about to yell. "PER-" her voice was cut off when a hand covered her mouth.

She quickly looked up and saw Jason, his hand over her mouth as he pulled her back down.

"No matter what you say, Annabeth, the choice will be up to him." he said. Annabeth scowled and bit his hand, pushing herself back up. She then stopped for a moment, and froze in shock. Percy's eyes were glassy, and hollow. They didn't express the emotion of excitement and eagerness like they used to. They were a dark green color, like the stormy sea that could kill hundreds in one gulp of a wave.

Annabeth could hear him swallow thickly. His finger lingered over the trigger button.

"Please… let me go! I'll give you information! Anything! Let me live!" the person begged.

"We all know that's bullshit." A boy said, standing behind Percy. "Percy, hurry up. We don't have much time before the police come."

Annabeth could hear him breath in shakily. His eyes lingered over to hers. Annabeth's heart broke slowly as his feelings crashed on to her. She could feel his stress and his conflict, and his dark dark past that she never could figure out. Annabeth didn't realize his other side until now, and she let it slip past her fingers. Whether Percy reaches the family expectation or not depended on this moment right now, whether he will pull the trigger, or let him free.

His hand wavered a little, "I can't."

"You must." Poseidon said impatiently, "Do you want information about this mafia to spread?"

Percy said, "No."

"Then press the fucking trigger."

"No."

"Perseus Jackson-" Annabeth could tell that Percy flinched a little at that name, "You trained all your life for this. Do. It."

No one said anything. All that was heard was Poseidon's heavy breathing and the glass that was crunched on the ground from the people standing on top of it.

"DO IT!" Poseidon yelled at him, "YOU HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!"

"Well I didn't have a choice when I had to join Olympus did I?" Percy shot back. His hand was shaking vigorously, the gun shaking back and forth as the person kneeling on the ground's sweat dripped on the floor.

"Do not argue with me! Pull the trigger. This is for your family. Your family will die if you do not do this right now. Do it."

"Shut the fuck up." Percy said, his voice cracked a little, "You were never there for me."

"No one will be there for you if you do not exterminate the person who has this information. Do it. Right now."

"SHUT UP!" Percy yelled.

"YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS WILL NO LONGER EXIST. YOUR LIFE WILL BE OVER. PULL THE FUCKING-" A gunshot sounded in the silent air. The person fell, as blood oozed out of the perfect circular hole that was on his forehead.

"I will never be like you. Fuck. You." Percy growled, shoving the gun in Poseidon's hands. Percy then ducked his head and ran out of the scene.

Another moment of silence. Annabeth's breath started to grow shallow. She didn't know who was at fault: Percy, who voluntarily pulled the trigger, or Poseidon, who pressured him to do so. Her palms were clammy. She tried to call out his name again, but no voice came out. Her hair was standing at its end.

This was Percy. This was the Percy that she never saw, and she never experienced as. When they were little, he wouldn't even hurt a fly. He was bold, yes, but he would always show mercy. Where was he? Did it get locked up inside and thrown into a dark hole that people never dared to pull out? Was it eroded by the sea, leaving no mark other than a whisper?

Annabeth was frustrated. Was this the Percy she wanted to be with now?

 _No,_ Annabeth argued to herself. _He stood by me. I will stand by him. But, why does he all of a sudden seem so much more dangerous?_ _Of course, he killed a man who at that time didn't do anything wrong._

Her debate was interrupted when Poseidon sighed. "Thalia and Nico, make sure the police gets here. Get everyone out of here safely. I will return to my office." He left the scene, shoving his knives and guns in the respectable pouch and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Two people remained, whom Annabeth assumed was Thalia and Nico. Their eyes had a great contrast-one being a bright piercing blue, and the other being the dark glassy black.

"Couldn't get enough father-son conflict in this mafia, don't we?" Thalia said, with exasperation in her voice.

"Let's just finish the job," Nico spoke with a blunt and calm voice, giving Annabeth the chills down her spine.

Thalia bobbed her head. "Yeah, I could already sense the people behind the couch. They're probably scared out their minds."

"From the father-son yelling spree, or the shooting?" Nico asked. Annabeth could tell it was in a joking way, but Thalia eyed him seriously.

"Probably the yelling spree." Thalia said. They walked towards her, and she started to get into her defense stance.

When they saw her, they raised their eyebrows.

"Well, I appreciate how she takes us seriously." Nico commented, and Thalia snorted. Annabeth could now closely see her piercings and her tattoos that was on her arm. One of the tattoos was a trident. Thalia turned towards her.

"Hey girly. You're Annabeth right?" Thalia asked. It took Annabeth a moment to realize that she was asking her a question. She nodded her head. "Percy told us a lot about you,"

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked, keeping it low.

Thalia extended her hand. "I'm Thalia, also known as Grace. Call me Grace if we ever meet in public. Names are dangerous now-a-days." Annabeth remembered Percy talking about her. Grace. Annabeth naturally accepted the hand for a firm handshake.

"This is Nico." Thalia jabbed her finger at Nico, which Nico in response nodded his head at Annabeth.

"Percy told a little about you guys." Annabeth said, and Thalia's lip twitched upward.

"Oh yeah, like how we totally kicked his butt when we were little?" Thalia chucked at her own comment. "Good times." This then made Annabeth smile a little.

"I think everyone evacuated already. But Jason-" she turned around, realizing that Jason was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, I guess only Piper now, who is in the elevator. We should go check on her." Nico and Thalia bobbed their heads in agreement and they all traveled down the hallway.

"You know, you seem to be reacting well to people who are mass murders and is part of SF's most dangerous mafia," Thalia commented, and Annabeth laughed.

"Percy seems to be fine with you guys. So, I'll trust you guys. I guess it's what best friends should do, you know?" she responded. Thalia grinned at her.

"I can see why he talks that way about you." Thalia said, and Annabeth looked at her.

"What?"

Thalia changed the subject, "Anyway," she banged on the elevator door, which resulted in a surprised sound that was from the inside. "Hey, open up. It's safe."

"Piper, it's really safe. Don't worry." Annabeth added in, and a moment later, the elevator dinged open. Piper was in the elevator with a terrified expression on her face, but a few seconds later soon gained her composure back.

"Is anyone hurt?" Piper asked, stepping out of the elevator with the help of Nico.

Sirens suddenly blared at behind them, and all of them froze.

"Yeah, I guess the police will find out. Let's go, we shouldn't be here." Nico said. They all started to continue moving down the hallway when suddenly Piper gasped.

"Wait! Where's Jason?" Piper whispered. She turned around and looked across the trashed waiting room.

"We don't have time to find Jason!" Thalia whispered loudly back.

"No! I need to find Jason."

"Hey! Girly-" Before Thalia could grab her, Piper scurried away to find her boyfriend. Annabeth looked outside, the police were already parked and discussing what happened. Caution tape started rolling in, giving a yellow shadow on the ground. The siren lights flickered around it.

Suddenly, they heard Piper sigh with relief. Piper and Jason appeared in sight: Jason with an arm around Piper's shoulder as they limped towards Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico. When Jason and Piper made it up to them. Annabeth heard Thalia gasp.

"Jason? You can't be…" Thalia whispered. Nico sighed.

"We don't have time to deal with this. Let's go!" Nico urged, and they all hurried down the hallway. Annabeth followed them, but a part of her seemed missing: where was Percy?

 **…**

"Thank god we made it out in time!" Thalia exclaimed, "Or else Nico and I are fucked."

"So, who are you guys?" Jason asked, who was sitting down against the wall as Piper wrapped his shoulder up.

Nico's phone rang. Nico looked at us. "That's another story for later. Grace, we need to go."

Thalia nodded. She looked at Annabeth, and scribbled a number on the piece of paper.. "Annabeth, if you need to call us. Here's my number. Do not share this with anyone. Say my real name so I know it's you. I also want to say is that you're getting yourself into a whole lot of shit. The mafia is something a person you do not want to get involved in. You also might want to find Percy. You'll probably know where." Thalia handed the piece of paper to Annabeth. She then looked at Jason.

"Stay safe Jason. You'll be seeing me very soon. Just know that I'll always be there for you." Thalia said, and before Jason could respond, she dashed off with Nico.

"Do you know her?" Piper asked Jason, and he shrugged.

"She looks so familiar though," Jason said, and Piper nodded.

"Maybe she helped you in someway." Piper suggested and Jason shrugged again.

"Maybe"

Annabeth ignored the conversation that went on between the couple. Instead, she knew exactly where to go.

 **…**

 **Flashback**

 _10-year old Annabeth peered through the bushes and saw her best friend sitting by the creek, skipping stones by himself. Flat and smooth rocks piled up on the dirt ground, as she heard his grunts every time he tossed a rock across the horizon. She could also hear his sniffles between tosses._

" _Percy?" She called out, slightly worried. Percy sighed and sat down on the ground. Annabeth slowly walked up to him and sat next to him, her hands playing with the small strands of grass that was buried in the dirt._

" _It's not fair. I didn't deserve this!" Percy cried out. He sniffled. "Only you and my mom gets me. Gabe, and my other dad doesn't get what it's like to be abandoned,"_

 _Annabeth didn't respond. Instead, she placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _It was silent, and Annabeth guessed that it was what he wanted. A friend to stand next to him this whole time and not judge him, and not bash him with anything at all._

" _I knew you would be here," Annabeth finally said. "You're always here when you're upset."_

 _Percy laughed for the first time, "Yeah, the water calms me. It reminds me that the world isn't so bad after all, even though it's just going to make me feel better for a while."_

" _It's better than nothing right?"_

" _Yeah, I guess you're right. You're always right,"_

" _Shut up Percy, don't blame me for being smarter than you."_

" _Hey!" Percy exclaimed, but a grin was plastered on his face._

" _Seaweed Brain," She scoffed and continued looking out at the horizon._

" _Do you promise that we'll stay best friends?" Percy asked for the 100th time this week. Annabeth rolled her eyes._

" _Yes Percy, of course."_

 **…**

" _It's. Not. Fair." Percy grunted, smacking a stick against the tree trunk besides the creek side. Annabeth rolled her eyes. They were both 15 years old, and high-school was a wild run. Percy paced back and forth, stepping on the flowers that he never got the chance to give to anyone._

" _After everything I've done for her. Even when she's complaining her head off, I didn't care, because I thought we were going to hit it off. But no! She likes this_ other _guy, who's so much taller and hotter than me! I stood by her for so many years, and she wouldn't even go to one shitty little prom with me? Couldn't she see all these years that I actually want to_ be _with her?" he ranted to Annabeth. Annabeth bit her lip._

" _Okay, Seaweed Brain, calm down. She's just a girl. It's just a prom. You still have next year." Annabeth said for the 20th time._

 _Percy sighed and plopped down next to her, his sea salt smell filled her nose. He stabbed the stick into the ground, like a sword._

" _What's the point of prom, if people are just going to reject you?" Percy complained._

 _Annabeth smirked, "Well Percy, maybe it's just you."_

" _Ha Ha Wise Girl, very funny," Percy turned to look at her. He smirked that cocky smirk that would always make her melt and leaned into her. "It's not like you're having any luck with Luke,"_

 _Annabeth blushed furiously. "Shut up!" Percy leaned back and laughed._

" _Prom is stupid anyway," Annabeth declared, covering her cheeks with her hands._

" _Sour grapes," Percy teased._

" _Percy, I will warn you on who taught you that term in the first place," Annabeth poked a finger against his chest. Her finger vibrated from the rumble that sounded in his chest. He grinned._

" _Getting salty, are we?" he flicked a finger against her forehead._

" _Percy Jackson! I swear I will end your life one day!" She charged forward, bursting into a dash as she ran after him, which ended up her winning and knocking him off his feet. Annabeth didn't seem to be angry, because her face was filled with a smile that could brighten Percy's day anytime._

 _Once they settled back down, they sat back down at the creek. Percy plucked a flower that was trampled on earlier._

" _You know, those flowers were expensive," Annabeth commented and Percy scoffed. He twirled the flower in his fingers._

" _I shouldn't make waste of them," Percy agreed._

" _You just wasted hella money," Annabeth said, but was surprised when he offered the flower to her. He tucked it over her ear. He asked one question that made her lips twitch upward. One word that even Luke couldn't make her smile that much._

" _Prom?"_

 **End of Flashback**

 **…**

It was almost night time. The sky was a blast of orange, red, and yellow as the clouds wisped over the horizon. Annabeth locked her car and started down the dirt path that was created by Percy and her years ago. The reeds and bushes brushed past her like feathers, and the moths danced over her head. The trees were still growing proud and strong and the rope that hung on one of the branches still was tightly bound like it was decades ago. She slightly smiled at that.

The dirt grew moist and Annabeth could hear the river crashing against the rocks, and the soft wind made the leaves dance.

However the one thing that she couldn't hear anymore was the _plop plish plop_ of the rocks that would skip over the river. Annabeth frowned, was Percy even here?

No, he has to be. It was always their area. He wouldn't change that much… would he?

Because of this thought, she walked a little faster. When she made it to the end, she pushed past the final layer of reeds and saw Percy sitting there, wearing the same clothes as in the morning. He didn't move, and he didn't show any expression. This made Annabeth frown again.

"Percy?" she called out, worried. Only a sigh responded. She sat down at her usual spot in the dirt patch that was dryer than usual.

It was silence. Annabeth looked at his eyes, and they were overwhelmed with emotion. Bags under his eyes were enhanced at his dim and stone cold green orbs. Annabeth sighed.

"The creek is unusually dry today." Annabeth tried to start a conversation, but no sassy response returned. She signed again. "Percy… where's your it's not fair speech?"

"I'm a monster," he blurted out.

"What makes you think that?"

Percy turned to her, his eyes showed terror. "Look at me Annabeth! You saw me back there! I killed an innocent person. I _killed_ him." he whispered.

"Percy you were under pressure-"

"I will never forgive myself. I killed him because I was mad at Poseidon. I-I just blacked out, Annabeth." he pressed his hands to his forehead.

She didn't respond. She didn't know how. For once, she didn't know how.

His voice started to crack, "I pu-pulled the trigger! I FUCKING PULLED IT! And at that moment, I didn't-" he gasped for air. She saw a tear roll down his cheek. When he realized what she saw, he broke. He cried. His eyes shed tears as his shoulders shook vigorously.

Annabeth placed a head on his shoulder as he let it out.

"You know, it's been a long time since you cried this hard. In fact you never cried this hard. I guess you bottled up too much at once," Annabeth said softly as he covered his face with his hands, as he sobbed.

"Why do you still think of me as Percy? Why haven't you run away yet?" Percy looked at her for the second time.

"I kept a promise Percy. Didn't you remember?" Annabeth responded, as if it was the easiest question asked.

When he calmed down, he finally said, "Thank you Wise Girl."

"I know."

 **…**

 **Yes. Percabeth. Me likey. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It made me smile all the way :)**

 **Okay guys! Normal stuff: Review PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, Favorite and Follow this story! Don't just leave without doing these things!**

 **I normally don't do review responses on the chapter because it takes ALOT of space. But this one just made me grin so much and makes me so moved!**

 **Average Canadian:** Thank you so much! Oh my days your review literally made me so much happier and brighter! Your compliments warm my heart, omfg. And tbh, I'm not expecting this fanfiction to be famous, but I always keep a little hope LOL. So thank you for helping me hope and dream high with this fanfiction. Thank you so much. :)

 **I would also like to thank:** awesomegirl390, LegitMistress123, Muse45, ChobeeBoy, Mystery gurl 21, Sora Loves Rain, percabethbooklion, Guest, and PTXLover015 **for reviewing!**

 **Thank you to those who favorited:** ChobeeBoy, CurrentlyJustReading, Keeper55, LibbySlaysTheUniverse, Mystery gurl 21, Sora Loves Rain, awesomegirl390, kiarikameta, , percabethbooklion, and softballplayer363

 **Thank you to those who followed:** Average Canadian, Bolle Accidentali, CheesyBlueberry, Dianthus2241, Mystery gurl 21, PTXLover015, Percabeth-ftw-is-already-taken **(LOL I love your user),** Robertthekingslayer, Sljbabam, WritingCats, amo925, as13119, awesomegirl390, codename linos, cooldog692, kiarikameta, percabethbooklion, thelightniingthief, thesoldiersdaughter

 **And thank you to everyone who viewed and appreciated this fanfiction! Thank you!**

 **Don't be afraid to review long reviews guys!**

 **I'm also planning to write a Solangelo fanfiction, what do you guys think about it?**

 **Cause I ship me and my pillow**

 **~Cillow**


End file.
